Summer Hearts
by lord vegeta the VIII
Summary: Bulma and everyone else go on a vacation, but what happens in the hotel ?
1. Default Chapter

Summer Hearts

Chapter 1

Y-1 v/b -1

Ok. Ages V-19, B-18, Tien- 18 , Goku- 18 , chi-chi – 19 , launch – 18 , Yamcha - 18 , marron- 17. 18 - 18 (ironic, isn't it), krillin-18. (Launch is barely mentioned. 'marron appears later.)

Monday (House of Mr. and Mrs. Ouji), 19:50.

Vegeta No Ouji diary,

We were sitting in the living room, my girlfriend (Ill kill anyone who reads this.)

, Bulma B. Briefs (I hope future Mrs. Vegeta No Ouji) was planning our vacation, with her and my friends. (Ugh.) Finally I picked out a suitable thing for me "Madison square garden". She said "no way", next Tien offered a road trip, to East city to go to hotel "Paradizzo" I and Bulma agreed, all the other agreed also. " Tomorrow" Bulma said. "We take our cars." "Ok." Everyone said, even me. When all of the morons, Bulma's not a moron, went outside I kissed her, she kissed me back. Our relationship

is a very good one and I'm proud to say that. She is living at my house almost three days now, because her ex-boyfriend threw a stink bomb in Capsule Corporation Support Ltd. So her house is being fumigated. We kissed a bit then sat down and watched TV, she snuggled up closer to me and I slid my arm around her waist. Then

Our parents came in. I smirked and kissed Bulma. " Vegeta , what are you doing?" asked my mother. "Kissing my girlfriend, what does it look like?" They all looked a little surprised. "We didn't know you were a couple." Said our parents at the same time. "Well we are. So if you don't mind, we want to be alone. " Sure, Son." Said my father. They left I kissed Bulma again and her ex-boyfriend came down (He lives here too , cause he live normally at Capsule Corp.) and shouted "Bulma, I thought you left me for a better than me character, BUT you left me for Vegeta! I cant believe this!" "Well Yamcha he IS better than you." Said my girlfriend. "WHAT? I'm the very best !" That son-of-a-coyote said. "He's still better" Said now a very angry Bulma. God, I love her when she's angry. Yamcha stormed out of the room in rage, to tell our and his parents. Bulma was angry so I kissed her again, she of course not angry any more, kissed back. She wrapped her arms around my neck, I snaked my arms around her waist. We kissed a minute that felt like an eternity. We went to sleep in my room, because Yamcha and his parents had the 2 guest rooms in the villa of the Boss of Sayans Inc. Vegeta No Ouji Senior- My Padre.(NOTE TO SELF: Don't take Spanish courses.) My father. My Fateur. (Note to self: Take French Class to impress Bulma.) "Je Aimer tu Bulma." (Translated: I love/ like you Bulma.) I said. "Je aimer

Tu ausii, Veggie-kun. (Translated: I love/like you too, Veggie-kun) She said smiling.

"Wow, I didn't knew you took French, Vegeta." We finally got to my room. I fell on my bed. Bulma beside me. I sneaked my arm around the waist, then we stood up. I Undressed, went to the bathroom, cleaned my teeth, took a leek, walked out, fell into bed and watched my TV. Bulma did the same. I sneaked my arms around her neck and on the shoulder. Bulma giggled. Finally we fell asleep.

Tomorrow morning Vegeta woke up, found Bulma beside him. "Bulma, wake up, its almost time." "ALMOST TIME?" She screamed. She quickly got dressed packed your bag, Vegeta did the same, but slower. Everyone was waiting outside. Vegeta kissed Bulma and leaving everyone stunned (a/n no one knew they were a couple.?

They both jumped in his black Ferrari and waited for everyone to get in they're cars.

Vegeta inserted a cd into his player, it was about 8-9 hours to east city. So they would have to change places once in a while. Vegeta started driving, everyone started too.

4 hours later.

Vegeta stopped. Everyone else also stopped at a restaurant-hotel (Very expensive one.) Vegeta went inside with Bulma by his side. They ordered a room for 2 and 4 rooms for 8 more. Everyone else came in, got they're room keys and went to they're rooms. Later everyone met up at the restaurant there were more than a 100 people there. Everyone, luckily, got one, ten people table. Vegeta ordered a fish stake, clam soup , beef stake, cheesecake and a bottle of Cola. Bulma remembered just how she met Vegeta and how she thought he would be just a boy for 1 month.

-FLASHBACK-

Vegeta was sitting at the lunch table he was eating so much food that his face was almost unseen. Bulma sat down beside him. " Hello, Who are you?" She said.

He lifted his face and said "Vegeta No Ouji, and you are ?" "Bulma B. Briefs."

"Wow, he's cute" thought Bulma. " Maybe I can get my ex-boyfriend jealous."

"wanna be my boyfriend?" Vegeta was confused. "Such a beautiful creature like you has no boyfriend? Ok I can, just promise me you will help me, girls are following me like crazy." " No wonder, when your this cute." Bulma thought out loud. Vegeta almost choked on his fork. " You think I'm cute?" "Yes……." Bulma said blushing.

"Hey Bulma, nice of you to talk to my friend Vegeta." Said goku. " Shut up Kakarrotto." Vegeta scolded. "Yeah, ok Vegeta." Said goku. Later Vegeta and Bulma were walking down the corridor, to math. "I think it's a start of a beautiful friendship"

said Bulma.

- end of flashback-

Vegeta sat beside Bulma. Launch asked "Bulma how's your boyfriend Yamcha?"

"He's not my boyfriend" Bulma said. "So who is your new boyfriend, not Ryan or Jim?" asked chi-chi. Bulma then took Vegeta by his tuxedo and kissed him, he wrapped his arms around her waist and she slowly sneaked her hands around his neck.

" Hey flame-head what are you doing with my girlfriend?" asked Yamcha (He came here only now.) " She's not you girlfriend, Idiot, she's mine, you cheating bastard. "Vegeta said while still kissing. "Bulma tell him-" Yamcha started to say. "About what? That I love him? Or that you're a cheating bastard with no balls? Okay, Vegeta I love you and Yamcha's a bastard with no balls." Bulma said still kissing. "I love you too and I think the same about him." Vegeta murmured. "Wow." The others said

they knew Vegeta never said I love you and if he tried he couldn't. "Vegeta really loves her" krillin said to 18. "Yeah, he can't say 'I love you' without love…."

The next morning.

Vegeta got out of bed, walked to the bathroom and noticed he was wearing…Boxers. (A/n: SCARED YOU. HA HA.) Bulma then walked in to the bathroom, kissed Vegeta And started brushing her teeth. "Good morning, sweetie." "Sweetie? I now have a pet name?" Vegeta said confused. "Yes you do, my little veggie." "Whatever, I'm going to have a shower."

Later at east city

"So, honey, how much to 'Paradizzo'?" Bulma asked. "5 minutes" answered Vegeta.

"Why do you keep calling me pet names?" Vegeta asked curiously. "Were engaged Vegeta." Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks "Wow. I wanted to ask you that a long time ago and ……… when did I ask you?." "Last night, my future husband." Bulma cooed. Vegeta restarted to drive to "Paradizzo." "Drinking too much lemonade pays off…" Vegeta thought.

Later at "Paradizzo"

"Vegeta what have you got in that bag?" Bulma asked as he walked into the hotel with a big bag. " Oh nothing, some personal things, a gun." Vegeta said.

Bulma ran over to her friends. "Guess what guys?" she said happily. "You got back with Yamcha ?" guessed chi-chi. "You are going to the toilet?" thought Marron and Lunch. "….." 18 was silent. "Nope. I'm marrying-" "Yamcha?" they all guessed.

"Let me finish. Vegeta." She said. "VEGETA?" They all shouted "Are you kidding?" "Nope. He proposed to me last night." Then they all noticed a ring on her finger.

Meanwhile

"So Vegeta , why do you wear a ring?" asked krillin, walking with the guys, to the reception. " Yeah why are you wearing one, Vegeta?" asked Tien. " Oh, im getting married?" "Don't you think this will brake Bulmas heart?" asked Goku "Dumbass, I'm marrying HER." Yamcha suddenly jumped on Vegeta and started pounding him

in the face. "I'm marrying her!" Then Vegeta Hit him in the face. Yamcha flew into the toilet and his head stuck into the part that was under the seat. Vegeta flushed the water down, while cleaning his wounds. Bulma came and saw what Vegeta done

and said " WHAT DID YOU DO?" "This guy attacked me, so I was defending. All of the guys can prove it." Vegeta said. "Vegeta what has Yamcha done to you?" Bulma shrieked as she guided her eyes to his face. "Punched me in the face 20-25 times and I think he gave me an eye sore." Vegeta said calmly. "Poor Vegeta." Bulma said concerned. "I should tell you Bulma slept with 6 guys including me WHILE you were good friends." Vegeta was silent, but Bulma could see in his eyes that he was asking "is it true?" "Yamcha's telling the truth." Vegeta felt something rise from his stomach. He ran to the toilet and puked 4 or 5 times. Vegeta was hurt. When he went out, 'Why didn't you tell me?" Vegeta asked in a low, hurt voice. "I…I…I…" She tried to say. " Guess you didn't know your marrying a slut." Yamcha said. Vegeta was really hurt.

Vegeta slowly and wobbling went out of the bathroom. Vegeta took his key and went to his room and he asked for 2 joined rooms and 1 separate for himself.

Later

"Vegeta? Want some food?" asked goku. " Go away." Vegeta replied in a low. Hurt voice. "Wow. You've done it Bulma, he doesn't even want to eat. That's bad, very bad." reported goku back to Bulma. " He always wants to eat." Bulmas eyes were red from crying. 18 went to talk to Vegeta, after Bulma, she was his closest friend "Vegeta? Open up , its me 18" she said at his door. The doorknob turned and a very pale; red and bloodshot-eyed Vegeta opened the door. "what?" He asked. "Nothing,

just checking on you." 18 ran of to they're room. "uh oh, Bulma, you've done it, Vegeta cried for you. He's pale as paper and his eyes are red and bloodshot and he's very, very angry." Bulma got up, went to his room and said "Vegeta, it's me 18, open up I want to ask you something." Vegeta opened the door went out and Bulma looked at him. Vegeta was pale, his eyes red and bloodshot. When he saw Bulma he boiled with rage, turned around to see goku blocking the door. Then Vegeta ran. No one could catch him. When they got back to their room, Bulma sat down near the window and saw it was raining. Then she saw Vegeta. He was standing on a cliff looking into the clouded sky. He was dressed in a spandex suit with white gloves and boots.(a/n just like in majin buu saga) and he only stood there. His eyes were closed, then they shot open. Then he screamed, a scream of anger, a scream of a broken heart. Vegeta fell to his knees and raised his eyes to the clouds again. "Why did you do this to me, Why, why?" he whispered.

The next day

Vegeta was in his room looking into ceiling. "Why?" he said. Then one answer hit him: she didn't care about you. He went to break feast, he was normal again, but very angry. When Goku saw him normal, he ran up to him. "GO AWAY." Vegeta said said. "Okay, man chill." Goku said. Vegeta sat down on a table alone, away from everyone else.

Bulma came with some cereal." Anyone seen Vegeta?" Bulma asked. They pointed to the figure with spandex and white gloves and boots. "Vegeta?" She asked the figure

"Get out of my sight." He said sipping coffee. "But, Vegeta-" "Don't you 'but, Vegeta me." Vegeta said "You said nothing about this to me, now face the consequences." Bulma went away from him. This was her fault.

That night

"Vegeta" Bulma's thoughts were only about him "Vegeta" she thought again.

"STOP crying" Vegeta said, while coming into her room. "Vegeta!" She ran towards him and hugged him. " Please, forgive me Vegeta, please." Her blue eyes looked into his onyx ones. "Okay, but just this once." He said , letting out a deep sigh. She smiled at him. His onyx eyes were narrow. Vegeta suddenly fell down, he started coughing out some blood. Yamcha was standing behind him. " I knew he'd hurt you." Was the last thing he heard.

Bulmas Pov.

Vegeta fell unconscious. Blood ran from his mouth. "Vegeta" I said, falling beside him "I knew he'd hurt you." Yamcha repeated. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" I shouted.

"Vegeta was going to hurt you, so I hit him in the consciousness spot." "He didn't want to hurt me, he… forgave me. " I said.

Later

Vegeta woke up. " Ungh. My head." He said and shivered. He realized 2 things:

1. He was only in his underwear.

2. He was outside and it rained.

He Tipp toed to his room. He dressed in his training clothes and went to visit the guys. As he entered their room he heard Krillin say "Nice work Yamcha."

"Yeah saving Bulma from Vegeta and now –your marrying her." Vegeta walked in his mouth bleeding. "Uh… hey Vegeta" said Yamcha. "Vegeta don't try to hurt Bulmas fiancé." Krillin stated. "Vegeta noticed his ring was gone. "Where's my ring?" Vegeta's eyes were looking at Yamcha. "Uh……" He said. "You rat!"

Vegeta screamed as he saw his ring on Yamcha's finger. Vegeta took him by the collar and raised him above his head. "Vegeta…" Goku clenched his fists.

Vegeta hit Yamcha in the nearby wall and stormed out of the room in rage.

Vegeta knocked on the door of the girl room. He heard a soft, sad voice say "Not now Yamcha." Vegeta broke the door's lock "Bulma?" Vegeta sticked his head in the room. "Vegeta…"Bulma said crying. She was wearing very short jeans and a t-shirt.

Vegeta looked at her and saw blood streaming down one of her legs. He ram over to her and said "What has he done to you?" "He…He…" Bulma tried to say.

Vegeta looked at the blood, it was dark. " Oh no. He…raped you?" Vegeta said slowly. Bulma nodded. "That son of a bitch is going to pay." He entered through the door (a/n: you know –joined rooms) to the boys room. Everyone stepped in front of Yamcha. Vegeta walked right through them. "Yamcha, I know what you have done. Guys go take care of Bulma." Everyone rushed to Bulma. Vegeta hit Yamcha's face.

Then he beat him severely. Vegeta walked into the girls room and noticed Bulma laying on the bed. "Vegeta , don't come near." said Tien "Yamcha told us you raped her." "Who are you going to believe a cheater and a stealer or me?" Vegeta said.

"You." Said Goku. "You." Repeated the girls and the boys, except tien.

Tien walked out of the way and Vegeta seated beside Bulma. Vegeta looked at Bulma. Her eyes were closed. She was sleeping a dreamless sleep.

15 hours later

5:00, Vegeta saw as he glanced at the clock. Bulma sat up in the bed. Vegeta was looking at her in the dark room. "Vegeta…" She said. "I'm here." Vegeta said quietly." "VEGETA!" she shouted, as she tried to stand up, but failed.

"shhhh…" Vegeta said, helping her up. She could barely walk, so Vegeta helped her.

He took her to the doctor. Vegeta told the doctor what happened.

30 minutes later.

Bulma went out of the doctor's office. "Well, he says, it will be over in 2-3 days."

3 days later

Bulma was running down the hallway. She knocked on the door of Vegetas room.

No answer. She knocked again. No answer. She unlocked the door and saw Vegeta on the ground. Bulma gasped. Vegeta was all bloody and beaten. Vegeta tried to stand up, but he fell back from the massive cut in his leg. Bulma then sat beside him. She checked his pulse. None. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bulma screamed.

Her friends came and saw what happened "QUICK THE DOCTOR, THERE IS NO PULSE" Shouted Bulma.

1 hour later.

Vegeta walked out of the doctors office. He was all bandaged.

"This isn't the worse news…" Vegeta said.

What is the news? What will happen next?

Find out next time , on Summer Hearts.


	2. blood has drawn

Summer Hearts

PART 2

Last time:

Vegeta walked out of the doctor's office. He was all bandaged.

"This isn't the worse news…" Vegeta said.

Rating: PG –13

………………………………………………………………………………………

"So what is the worse news: Asked Krillin. Vegeta took a deep breath and said

"The news is I … have…a … disease." "What kind of?" Launch asked. " Oh, its _Sayanicus Glutopheus morgues. _It's the same as chronic motion sickness. Only it can be cured. I have the cure, but I need someone to give it to me while I sleep." Vegeta said. Marron (She plays a major part in chapter 2.) raised a hand, so did Bulma and Goku. "uhh…" Vegeta thought loudly. "I'm his girlfriend, I'm going to take care of him and that's final." Bulma said. Vegeta stared at her wide-eyed. " O…Okay."

Back at the hotel

Saturday (Hotel "Paradizzo") 13:44

Vegeta No Ouji's Diary.

I was sitting in my room. My girlfriend (Warning: Reading this is VERY bad for your health.), the woman (A.k.a Bulma Briefs) is giving me medicine, I'm quite happy. The goat, Oakland, kultuvatinational, unrated Shitbag (A.k.a- G.O.K.U.) is pissing me off like H.F.I.L.

That Yamaha, alternative moron, chucklinger, asslicker (a.k.a- Y.a.m.c.h.a) is starting to try and get back the woman. The Toungewagger, inebret, enterprising nousea-causing thing (a.k.a -T.i.e.n) is not moving at all. I am getting bored. I need to go to the beach. Mom calls again asking about how Bulma and I feel. I say allright, but I feel the horrors just beginning…

Vegeta laid back after writing this page. Bulma came in. "Vegeta?" she asked.

"Yeah?" Vegeta replied standing up and closing his diary. "Nothing, just checking."

Vegeta went closer to her. Vegeta leaned at her and said in a low voice "Want to go to the beach?" "Yeah, sure." She said. Vegeta waited 12 minutes till Bulma came and they both went to the beach. Vegeta lied about 30 feet's away from Bulma just because he lost his way in the crowd. Bulma noticed all the girls starring at him.

She got closer. She got 1 foot away from him and then heard all the girls saying

"Wow, what a cutie. I would do anything to be his girl." Vegeta grinned as Bulma lied down beside him. "You heard?" He asked. "Yup. And I agree with them."

Vegeta sat up. "You are a great catch, Vegeta." Bulma said blushing. "Duh. I know that." He said lying back down.

Next morning, at the hotel

Bulma came into Vegetas room and screamed. Everyone came in and saw words written on the wall with blood. " Bulma, I'm his girl don't come near him."

Vegeta sat up. Blood on his chest. Vegeta asked "What the hell are you doing in my room?"

Okay this was short, please review.

Vegeta: That's it?

Author: Yeah.

Vegeta: make it longer.

Author: Do I need to threat you with no food again?

Vegeta: No, No… Just joking.


End file.
